Famously Forced
by mmkrinkuta161
Summary: Lucy, is about to debut, she goes to the studio to check her song out, and meets Gray, son of the record company. Under circumstances, Gray and Lucy are forced to get married. But both of them love someone else. Damn, even Lucy's whole album to dedicated to her crush. Will the slowly fall for each other, or will the be free from each other in the end, who tries to interfere?


Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

It had been a normal day at school. Levy trying to feed Gajeel, Gajeel blushing madly. Juvia and Gray cuddling. Natsu and I sat making a pukey face.

"Oh stop it, Lucy and Natsu. You're just jealous of our love." Gray smirked. I coughed and Natsu started laughing.

"Yeah right, popsicle." Natsu smirked back.

"Why don't you two just start dating? You look close already." Gajeel asked waving Levy's hand away.

Natsu continued to laugh but I sat there, blushing. Everyone except Natsu himself, knew I had a huge crush on him since forever.

We were childhood friends. I was from a rich, famous, family, while Natsu was from a poor, but sweet family.

My whole family were in the entertainment business, including me. I was going to debut for the first time next week. My family had forced me to join the family business since they all said I had a good voice. (Think of Kayano Ai or Yanagi Nagi)

No one, except Natsu, knew I was debuting. And I wasn't debuting as a solo singer, but as a 2 girl group. Me and Wendy.

The bell rang and I watched Gray and Juvia walk to class hand in hand.

Huh, yeah, it was true I was jealous of their love.

It had only been a month since the two started dating. I sighed. Gray used to be my childhood crush. Now he was just a friend... not even a good friend, but just a friend or someone I knew from long ago.

We barely talked.

I got up from the grass and brushed myself, then my phone started ringing.

I had to skip school more than once this week, do I have to skip again?

'Lucy! Come down to the studio to listen to your debut song! Wendy is already here!" Mom exclaimed I sighed.

'Is aniki there?' I asked, I hope he wasn't, he would make fun of me.

'The whole family is here honey!' Shit... not only aniki, but all my siblings.

'Fine...' I sighed and hung up.

"Where you going again?" Natsu smiled. I sighed tiredly.

"To the studio, someone is already here to pick me up. Bye bye Natsu! Remember, don't tell anyone!" I smiled and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

**At the studio...**

"I'm here..."

"Onee-chan!" Wendy came running towards me, jumping on me.

"Lucyyyy~" My annoying brother, Laxus, smirked and jumped on me too.

"Oh look, nee-chan's here." Sting, the 2nd to youngest, smirked and looked at my face with triumph.

Sting had debuted before me already 1 year. He only became famous for his looks honestly.

I turned to see the 3rd to youngest brother, Rufus just sitting there, looking at us weirdly.

Rufus had almost all all lead rolls in J-drama and K-drama. He had learned Korean for acting purposes.

Hisui **(AN: ya know the princess of Fiore.)**, our biggest sister, smiled at us.

Wendy had been adopted by our family when she was 3. We treated her normally like the rest of the rest of the family.

Me and Wendy didn't want to debut on our own so we decided to make a duo group.

It was quite surprising when we knew Wendy's voice was more deep than mine. Mine was a cute young girl's voice.

Wendy just sounded Mature, maybe from listening to mom sing a lot.

Hisui is a model and actress, she had dyed her hair green when she was 17 and it attracted more attention than needed. Sting is an actor and sometimes he would model for famous companies. Rufus was a highly known actor, most famous in Japan currently. Laxus is a singer and actor. Wendy and I were now going to release our first single.

"Lucy, Wendy, come listen!" Our record dealer, Jellal Fernandez smiled and called us.

I made my way there nervously.

The song was titled, 'Kimi ni matsuwaru Mystery.'

An anime had already bought the song as the ending theme for their anime. (AN: The song is Hyouka's ED)

I put the headphones on and the beat started. Then Wendy's voice came up. My voice was the insert to hers. Then we sang the chorus together.

I really liked how this song came out.

My lips curved into a smile.

The album is going to be 'Mystery', a cut out of the name of the song. Our duo name was, 'Kurine'.

I took the headphones out and thanked Jellal-san. He had done us a really good job.

"I really like how it turned out, thank you!" I smiled. He smiled.

"I love your young voices and talent! I hope to see more of you, once we're done with your second single, we'll call right away!" He clapped his hand happily.

Wendy just blushed and thanked him.

"Did you guys hear it yet?" I smiled at my family.

Rufus smiled and nodded, "I really liked it."

"Oh boy Lucy, you don't even know!" Laxus smirked.

"Our dumb brother here had looked through your lyrics book and memorized half the song already." Sting smirked.

I sweat dropped.

"Oi! Sting! You also did too!" Laxus frowned. Sting blushed and looked away.

I laughed. "Thanks guys, you are really great siblings."

"Lucy! Your father is calling you!" Mother walked into the office where the Heartfilia siblings sat talking. I nodded and walked outside to where dad was.

* * *

><p>"Father? You called me?" I walked into another office.<p>

"Ah! Lucy! Meet the owner of this company! Silver-san!" Someone, silver-san looked really familiar to me.

"Nice to meet you sir." I bowed and blushed.

"No no, don't bow Lucy dear. Jude! Your daughter is really great! Perfect for my son." Silver-san laughed. Jude just smiled.

"Meet my son, Lucy, Gray? Gray!" Silver-san shouted at the room behind the office.

_Gray? This is weird..._

A boy with midnight blue hair walked in, with the FT uniform.

It was Gray. My Gray. Well not mine, but the Gray I knew. Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray?!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me in shock.

"I thought you were still in school?!" I exclaimed.

"And you didn't say you were the son of the richest man in Japan!" I exclaimed more. He just smirked and laughed.

"Dad, I mean Silver-san, called me down here to meet a girl. And you never asked." He smirked in triumph. I glared at him. Damn, he was annoying. How could I have ever liked him?!

"Ah! Good so you already met! Great! We have serious matters to talk about!" Silver-san smiled clapping his hands in delight.

I had a feeling this wasn't good.

"So Jude, I was thinking, how about your Lucy and my Gray get married?" Silver-san smiled with delight.

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Me and Gray said at the same time.

"Gray should marry someone who can take care of the company and himself! Lucy looks like the perfect candidate!"

"NO! I mean... Gray already has Juvia! There's nothing wrong with that!" I tried to convince him.

"Her...? No... Lucy... she doesn't fit the role at all." Silver-san said looking absolutely serious. It looked like he really didn't like Juvia.

"Father?!" I turned to my dad with a questioning look. He was smiling, I was in complete shock.

"I agree, Silver-san, Lucy would be a good wife." He smiled. Shit... Father, no!

"Dad! No! I love Juvia! I don't care if you don't like her! You should allow me to choose who I marry!" Gray exclaimed, angered. Silver-san stared at Gray disapprovingly.

"Either cut all your ties with the Fullbuster family, or marry Lucy Heartfilia. Gray we're not just making you two marry each other for a dumb plain reason. There's more to it than it seems. Please understand." Silver-san looked at Gray with pleading eyes. Gray looked away from his father, eyes filled with guilt.

"Father... no please... I- I love someone else!" I exclaimed.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull out the room, taking me to the parking lot outside and hugged me.

**_Sting..._**

"Onee-chan don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." Sting whispered into my ears.

Out of all my bonds with my siblings, I was closest to Sting and Wendy since everyone was busy when we were younger.

We promised to comfort each other if one of them cried. And Sting, even though he was the younger brother, he had always protected me from bullies and boys.

I felt myself let tears flow.

_Natsu..._

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

This... can't be happening right?! I love Juvia! Only Juvia! Even though it took me 2 years to accept her love for me...

I understand the situation father was in... but I can't just go ahead and marry my childhood friend and not loving her but someone else!

THIS IS SO FUCKING COMPLICATED!

* * *

><p><strong>HI thanks for reading lel. So if you confused.<strong>

**HEARTFILIA FAMILY**

**1: Jude Heartfilia: Father: Owner of richest railway company in America**

**2: Layla Heartfilia: Mother: World wide actress**

**3: Hisui: 1st child: Model and actress: 24**

**4: Laxus: 2nd child: actor and singer: 22**

**5: Lucy: 3rd child: Singer: 17**

**6: Rufus: 4th child: J and K-drama Actor: 17**

**7: Sting: 5th child: Actor and part time model: 16**

**8: Wendy: adopted at 3 years old: Singer and young model: 12**

**9: Charles: Wendy's pet cat that can somehow talk.**


End file.
